capxfandomcom-20200215-history
Potential Fakemon Names
Have a cool idea name for a Fakemon? Hit edit and make your list. Linking to Fakemon is prefferred, but only optional, to understand your refrences. 4 ~'s will sign your edit. Trapdoor Spiders >Burrachnid (Burrow + Arachnid) >Mineder (Mine + Spider) >Spiburr (Spider + Burrow) Thoraxe Hydrant Vectol and Vectol.2 ' Vectol: *Scorbit = Scorpion+Bit (Referring to both biting and binary) *Virachne (Virus + Arachne) *Toxiphage (Toxic + Bacteriophage) *Vectol (corruption of vector) Vectol.2: *Scorbyte = Scorpion+Byte (Referring to both biting and bytes.) *Toxiphage (Toxic + Bacteriophage) *Usbacteria (USB + Bacteria) *Teserak (corruption of tesseract, plus sounds similar to arachnid) 'Atom 1 and Atom 2 Deutron (Deuterium (i.e. Hydrogen-2) + neutron) Heliotope (Helium + isotope) Cheshire Cat 1 and Cheshire Cat 2 Cheshire 1: Spookitty = Spook + Kitty Cheshire 2: Felight = Feline + Light/Fright + Fell (evil) Also as for typing, Dark or Dark/Normal could work, I think. Chegrin (Cheshire + Chagrin + Grin), Chesheyer (Cheshire + Eye) Calicreep (Calico + Creep) Smirkitty (Smirk + Kitty) Scampurr (Scam + Purr + Scamper) Cheshire 1: Felumbra (Feline/umbra) Cheshire 2: Cheshadow (Cheshire/Shadow) Duplikitty (Duplicty + Kitty) Puzzycat (Pussycat + Puzzle) Rainbow Serpent 1 and Rainbow Serpent 2 Chromasp (chromat + asp) Kalydragon (kaleidoscope + dragon) Kalyvern (kaleidoscope + wyvern) Rainboa (Rainbow + Boa) Fire Robin 1 and Fire Robin 2 For Either: Chardinal= Char + Cardinal Fire Robin 1: Flickird = Flicker (as with a flame) + Bird Fire Robin 2: Firobin = Fire + Robin (Imaginative, right?) Warbell and Warblaze (Warbler + blaze) Embrobin > Charpecker Fire Robin 1: Burnting (to go along Chardinal proposed name: Bunting (related to cardinals + burn) For either: Embird, Conflagrobin, Flygiston (phlogiston/fly), Pyrevian/Pyravian (pyre/avian) Fire Robin 1: Cardinite (Cardinal + Ignite), Kindinal (Kindle + Cardinal), Feathurn (Feather + Burn) MooseFriend (talk) 17:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Potential names for Foliat and it's evos Chickory (Chick + Chicory, a plant) Treechili (Tree + Hummingbird's family, Trochilidae) Nectzar (Nectar + Czar) Bronze Age Golem, Industrial Age Golem, Modern Age Golem Erasmelt (Era + Smelt, as in the era humans learned to smelt ore) Erabuilt (Era + Built) Eratel (Era + Telephone or "tell", as in commincation in the digital age) Platypus 1 and Platypus 2 Platypunt Platypunch Platypup and Platypro Muaysupial Sparsupial Battylpus Wendigo Carnible (Carnivore + Cannibal) Wengarou (Wendigo + Loup-Garou) Carnis (Carnivore + Canis) Quetzalcoatl Ketza/Cetza (Aztec backwards, pronounced the same as "Quetza" as it Quetzalcoatl) Ketzacoatl/Cetzalcoatl Ketzatl/Cetzatl Quetzuma (Quetzal + Montezuma) Quecko (Quetzal + gecko) (for the prevo) Pistol Shrimp 1 ' Craliber (Crab + Caliber) - Craytridge (crayfish+cartridge) 'Fireworks Dragon Line Novasp (Nova + Asp) -> Serpenova (Supernova + Serpent) Fugon (Fu (chinese for Luck) + fuego (spanish for Fire) + dragon) -> Fuelong (Fu + fuego + long (Chinese suffix used in mythological dragons' names) Qinglaunch (Qinglong name for Azure Dragon + Launch) Qinova (Qinglong + supernova) Qinbomb Kinlong / Kindlong (Qinglong + Kindle) Kinglong (King + Qinlong) Flower Woman Capulip (Capulet + Tulip) Tulipulet (Tulip + Capulet) Capuleaf Dewliet Capulily Boat Dragon 1 and Boat Dragon 2 ' Dradingy (Dragon + Dinghy) and Ragnarow (Ragnarok + Row) Aquivern (Aqua + Wyvern) -> Dragalleon (Dragon + Galleon) Draggar (Drakkar, the name for the type of boat the dragons are based on + Dragon) -> Dragnarok (Dragon + Ragnarok) Yawdrasil (Yaw + Yggdrasil) to be used with Ragnarow (Yggdrasil and Ragnarok represent the beginning and end of Norse mythology) 'Light Bulb 1 and Lightbulb 2 ' Voltex (Volt + Cortex) Neuralord (Neuron + Halogen + Lord) Haloccult (Halogen + Occult) Tesluz (Tesla + Luz) Lampere (Lamp + Ampere) illument (illuminate + mental) filamental (filament + mental) Screwatt (Screw + Watt) Illoume (Illuminate + Coulomb) Volamp (Volt + Lamp) Lumini (Lumière + Mini) Wattery (Watt + Energy) Denbrite (Dendrite + Bright) and Luxon (Lux + Axon) Cerebulb/Cerebrulb (cerebral/bulb) Psylon (psychic/pylon) Lamprite/Lampright (Lamp+Bright) stage 1 Volluminate (Volt+Illuminate) stage 2 'Leaf Fish /Dolphin ' Polyphill (Polycentridae + Leaf + Still (Not moving) + Chlorophyll) Idoplhy (Idol fish + Dolphin) Florpoise - (Flora and Porpoise) Terraphin -(terra as in Earth and dolphin) Kelphin (Kelp + dolphin) Leafish (Leaf + Fish) and Chlorophin (Chlorophyll + Dolphin) 'Pot Monsters Misprout (Mischief + Sprout) / Sproot (Sprout + Root)/ Weedling (Weed + Weakling + Wheedling) Mischevine (Mischief + Vine) / Terrasite (Terra cotta + Parasite) Terrarise (Terracotta/terra + play on terrorise) / Cottalossus (Terra cotta + Colossus) / Fertremor (Fertilizer + Tremendous + Tremor) Terrorcotta White Blood Cell Racoon Some combination of leukocytes, spirit, raccoon, or mapache (spanish word for raccoon) Taneuki (Tanuki + Leukocyte) Leukoon (Leukocyte + Raccoon) Psychic Mantis and Prevo ' Mantician (Mantis + Magician) Enigmantis (Engima + Mantis) Gypsect (Gypsie + Insect) Mindtis (Mind + Mantis) Larvacle (Larva + Oracle) Glimite 'Fire Goat Starter ' Charkid (Charcoal + Kid) Capricoal (Capricorn + Coal) Taphromet Tephracorn Burnoat (Burn/Goat) Stampyro (Stampede/Pyro) 'Mosquito 1 and Mosquito 2 ' Sanguito (Sangre + Mosquito) Bleeter (Bleed + Skeeter) Pokito (Poke / Poquito + Mosquito) 'Electric Chameleon line ' Telsion (Tesla(changed slightly + Ion) Chameleohm (Chameleon + Ohm) Slatic 'Moustached Monkey Janarin ( Corrupted Chinese for Guardian- Jian Hu Ren + Tamarin- moustached monkey) Gibbudda (Gibbon + Buddha) Gibbodi (Gibbon + Bodhi) Taorang (Tao + Orangutan) Capuddha (Capuchin + Buddha) Orangutao (Tao + Orangutan) Bonobeard (Bonobo + Beard) - Orangustache (Orangutan + Mustache) Ice Lynx Felice (Feline + Ice) Smilice (Smilodon + Ice) Glycerion (Glacier + Lion) Scimitundra (Scimitar + Tundra) Sabertuft Calicold (Calico + cold) Katundrafe (Cat + tundra + catastrophe) Catnip (Cat + nippy, both teeth and cold) Arctiger (Artic + Tiger) Saberic (Saber + Artic) Glacythe (Glacier + Scythe) Rimekat Sabrice (Saber+Ice) stage 2 Sphinx 1 and Sphinx 2 Miragriff (Mirage + Griffin) and Miraregal (Mirage + Regal) Disguised Chupacabra Wolvour (Wolf + Devour) Fleezy (Fleece + Sleazy) Macabrao (Macabre + Aoao) Devaoaour (Devour + Ao Ao) Secretary Bird Sekaratery (Secretary + Karate) Capoairy (Capoeira + Airy, sound like Secretary) Clobbird (clobber+bird) Tongue Fish Parasite and Purple Shrimp Dekoi (Decoy + Koi) Illupede (Illusion + Millipede) Paratrophy (Parasite + Atrophy + Trophy) Parapin (Parasite + Parapet + Inside) and Shrimpart (Shrimp + Rampart + Apart) Lousey (Louse + Lousy(full of lice) + Lousy(bad)) Louselast Fantasmare Prevo Foaltergeist (Foal + Poltergeist) or Coltergiest (Colt + Poltergeist) Fearfilly (Fearfully + Filly) Knightmare (Nightmare is a mythical creature; Nightmare + Mare; Could add in dex entry thing about it being an anti-hero of sorts--play on dark horse mythological archetype) Neighmare (Neigh + Nightmare) Occolt (Occult + Colt) Hauntrot (Haunt + Trot) Equuspectr (Equus + Spectre) Hequus (Heck Hell + Equus) Calacolt (Calaca Day of the Dead Skeletons + Colt) Whispony/Wispony (Whisper/Wisp+Pony) Water Sloth 1 'and 'Water Sloth 2 Wang (Wang + Wang) Hydroth (Hydro + Sloth) Floth (Floating + Sloth) Silloth (Silly + Sloth) Flochill (Floating + Chillin') Chilloth (Chillin' + Sloth) Splosh (Sloth + Splash) Leisurf (Leasure + Surf) Inertube (Inert + Innertube) Aqawdle (Dawdle + Aquatic) Gowiflo (Go with the flow) Wanderlull (Wander + lull) Patama and Machima and Yacuma Dryorb, Zephorb, Nymphorb (Nymph/Zephyr/Dryad + Orb) Spyrad, Spirephyr, Spirymph (Spirit + Nymph/Zephyr/Dryad) Drapsody (Dryad + Rhapsody), Zepera (Zephyr + Opera), Naicturne (Naiad + Nocturne) Spiriad (Spirit + Dryad), Pantempest (Phantom + Tempest), Marage (Marine + Marage) Umbrosia (Umbra + Ambrosia), Currentity (Currentity), Fantasia (Fantasma + Sea)/Entitide/Entide (Entity + Tide) Monkezuma's First and Second Prevos ' Monkezuma first form Capuchuen (Capuchin, chuen word for monkey) Xochimp (Xoxhicalco city+ chimp) Tamajaw (Tamarin, ajaw word for king) Apetec (Ape + Aztec. I think most of these are way too complicated. Pokemon names should be simple or clever.) Mayankey (Mayan + monkey) 'Musburry Evolution Ivett (Ivy, Ferret) Busherette (Bush + Ferret) Bermine (Berry+Ermine) Bug/Dragon line ' Bug/Dragon 2 - Chrysalizz (Chrysalis + lizard) Bug/Dragon 3 - Koleosaur (Koleos + saur) 'Deer 1 , Deer 2 , and Deer 3 ' ''Deer 1 Fynx Puaby Deer 2 Docelot Antlaca 'Desoula line ' Vultergyst (Vulture + Poultergeist) Mirageist (Mirage + Poultergeist)(can by changed to Miragyst? if were to be paired with former) Nekrow (Necro + Crow) Draven (Dread + Raven) 'Kitling ' Pawnic (Paw Sonic) Kittar Felimber (feline limber) Calimber (cat limber) Sonicub (Sonic + cub) Prankub (prank+cub) Kittle (Kitten + Little) '''Ice Troll Frostoll (Frost/Troll) Trovolanch or Trovalanch (Troll/Avalanche) Trost (Troll/Frost) Jotiny (Jotunn + tiny) and Jotundra (Jotunn + tundra) Obrrre (Ogre + Brr) Cryogre (Cyro- + Ogre) Snogre (Ogre + Snow) Impsicle (icicle + imp) Moth 2nd Stage: Maskoon (Mask/Cacoon) 3rd Stage: Horroth (Horror/Moth) Boltboon Boltboon (Bolt + Baboon) Boltoon (Bolt + Baboon) Baboom (Baboon + Boom) Babolt ((Baboon + Bolt) Thundrill (Thunder + Mandrill) Babohm (Baboon + Ohm) Raifiki (Rai + Rafiki) Gold Pixie Legend Eidol (Eidolon + Idol) Doradol (Dorado + Idol) Poison Mushroom Trupple (Trouble + Truffle) Kertrufle (Truffle + Kerfufle) Poison/Grass Mushroom Nicelium (Nice + Mycelium) Chloroshroom Mosshroom Foreshroom (Forest + Mushroom) Flourishroom Gramashroom (Grama- Pasture of grass of plains of South America and western North America) Poison/Electric Mushroom Lumishroom (Luminent + Mushroom) Poison/Ghost Mushroom Perishroom (Perished + Mushroom) Expungus (Expired + Fungus) Cadaviscid (Cadaver + Viscid) Sporished (Spore + Perished) Myvoid (Mycoid (fungus-like) + Void) Penguins 1rst and 2nd stage Adelly (Corruption of Adelie) Pebblin (Pebble +Penguin) Diamond Dragon 1 Cargon (Carbon + Dragon) Diamond Dragon 3 Diamonarch (Diamond + Monarch, which implies both wealth (i.e. diamonds) and strength) Poison Vial 1 Chemishell Galaxy Turtle 1 and Galaxy Turtle 2 Asturtoid (Asteroid + Turtle) and Meteortois (Meteor + Tortoise (last e dropped for size)) Shelloroid (Shell + Asteroid)